The present disclosure relates generally to appliances and, more particularly, to apparatus for disinfecting and/or deodorizing an article.
Conventional home appliances, such as washing machines and/or drying machines disinfect and/or deodorize articles, such as clothes, by washing and drying the articles. However, such washing and drying processes take a considerable amount of time, and may only partially remove undesirable odors and/or microorganisms. For example, some odors, such as cigarette and shoe odors may not be effectively removed by the washing and drying processes. In addition, some articles, such as leather shoes and jackets, may not be washable and/or dryable to remove the undesirable odors and/or the microorganisms therefrom.